User-disposable polymeric foam members for placement within the auditory anatomy, such as the ear canal, of a user are useful to hold in place sound control devices, such as sound transmission and/or attenuation devices, or to attenuate unwanted sounds. It is desirable to provide an improved user-disposable member that has advantageous characteristics, and which may be readily manufactured in significant quantities.